The present invention relates to high molecular weight film- and fiber-forming nitrogen - containing arylalkyl polymers, and to the process for producing same by reacting oxalic acid and paraphenylene diisocyanate.
Filaments and fibers formed of aromatic polyamides, or aryl-aliphatic polyamides, are known to the art. For instance, the Stephens U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,275 discloses the production of polymers by reacting disubstituted aromatic diamines, such as N,N'-diphenyl-p-phenylene diamine, with acid halides of dicarboxylic acids, such as oxalylchloride. The article by L. B. Sokolo and L. V. Turetsku, Vysokomol. Soed. 4, 1817-21 (1962) describes the production of a polymer of paraphenylene diamine and oxaylchloride by a gas-liquid interfacial polycondensation reaction.
The Gilman U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,586 describes the process of preparing polyamides by reacting diacids and diisocyanates. Diacids include oxalic acid, as well as various aromatic diacids, and suitable diisocyanates are aliphatic-aromatic diisocyanates, and aliphatic diisocyanates.
The Allard U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,715 describes a process for preparing aromatic or aryl aliphatic polyamides by reacting, in a solvent medium, an aromatic diisocyanate and an aromatic or aliphatic diacid having at least three carbon atoms.